


似水般交融

by moyuliushang



Category: Real Person Fiction, 员朱笔cp, 封神cp, 朱院玉润, 沈伟组合
Genre: M/M, 双人舞, 舞蹈风暴 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyuliushang/pseuds/moyuliushang
Summary: 和群里小姐妹们看胡老师的压脚视频突然灵感来的车~ooc预警，纯肉预警，勿上升真人，文笔不好
Relationships: 朱凤伟/胡沈员
Kudos: 8





	似水般交融

朱凤伟X胡沈员  
时间线发生在跳完即兴十面埋伏双人舞后

刚和节目组确认完接下来事项的胡老师有些疲惫的回到酒店，一进房间便被一个高大的人影压在了门上俯身亲吻，从最开始的温柔眷念到狂风暴雨，大朱一手揽过胡老师纤细柔韧的腰肢把他托了起来，胡老师的双手和双腿也不自觉的攀上了大朱的脖颈和腰部，从最开始的仰视变为俯视，犹如台上刘邦和虞姬的那段。

两人激烈的亲吻着往房间内走去，大朱的腿碰到了床边，带着两人倒了下去，一边亲吻一边互相撕扯着身上的衣物，大朱的唇沿着胡老师的耳迹啃咬舔抵，脖颈，锁骨，胸口……逐渐往下……床上红和白的对比刺激的大朱的眼睛都红了，略带急躁的扒下了胡老师的裤子，缓缓开拓着后面柔嫩的菊花，正准备扶着进入那时，胡老师一个转身把人压在了身下。

胡老师两只眼睛清澈透亮，但此刻双颊绯红，眼角微微翘起也泛着红晕，眼里波光粼粼，仿佛已经被欺负过了一场似得，他有些喘息的说到：“让我自己来，你不许动。”说着扶着大朱的玉茎缓缓坐了下去，胡老师有些吃痛的嘶了一声，不由自主的绷紧了脚尖，正准备趴在大朱身上喘口气再动，身下的人却突然坐了起身挺动了腰肢，如同狂风暴雨一般凶猛而来，胡老师惊叫一声抱紧了大朱，“啊——不…你…你慢点…嗯~~不要…别………不要…哪里！啊！~“

大朱赤红着双眼，双手掐着胡老师的腰肢只顾着不断猛烈的冲击着，耳边的告饶声不仅没有让他停下，在胡老师身体的那部分更是壮大了一圈。

被冲猛的过凶的胡老师有些生气的一口咬住大朱的肩膀，环抱着大朱的双臂，随着不断的起伏，指尖在背部划出一道道美腻的划痕。

正当两人都要到达高潮的时候，突然大朱放缓了速度，准备拔出来的时候射精那时，胡老师猛的坐了下去，双腿紧紧夹紧环绕住了他，喘息到：“就…就射在…里面……”

大朱按耐不住的低吼的一声射在了里面，但胡老师惊悚的发现刚在他身体里射完的巨物不仅没有消退下去的欲望，反而又开始猛烈的冲撞了起来………

两人从床上做到了毯子上，又从毯子上做到了浴室……门缝里传来胡老师嘶哑着低吟的声音“啊~够了！…不…不要了…嗯…够了…够了…快停下…嗯啊~“

今夜注定是个不眠夜。


End file.
